


Volleyballs of Love

by glasses895demon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto failing not being a surprise to anyone, Bokuto in denial, Bokuto sucks at being direct, Confessions, Fluff, High School, Implied Relationships, Implied Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Kuroo is everyone's wingman, Love Confessions, M/M, Tags Are Fun, there could be more tags but its nearly 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasses895demon/pseuds/glasses895demon
Summary: A captain tries in many ways to tell a setter how exactly he feels about him.





	Volleyballs of Love

Despite being a year younger than the captain of Fukurdōdani, Akaashi Keiji was the one who knew Bokuto Koutarou best on the team. This helped the others to bring out the best of him when the time called which would happen in almost every match. And that was how Bokuto and Akaashi began hanging out with one another. At lunch, before and after school, and all the time on the court and in the school gym.

That meant nothing. Right?

Well, thanks to their regular meetups Bokuto had the chance to get to know Akaashi. His favourite colour, favourite food and other things such as his interest excluding volleyball. It felt satisfying every time he learned something new about him. It felt satisfying when he would remember them as well and randomly mention one of these to Akaashi who would give him a look of  
confusion or a small smile. And why was that? Why was he thinking all these kind of things?

"It's because you're in love. With Akaashi."

Bokuto's eyes had widened when he heard the words coming from the line of Kuroo Tetsurou. The captain had sought the Neko captains advice on the matter. Even as they were on the phone he could feel Kuroo grinning as he listened to Bokuto explain what exactly he was feeling and his response.

"Whhhhaaaattt?! Me?! Me in love with Akaashi?!"

"Well, that's what it is. I helped Tsukki with this as well so I can lend my owl captain a wing. I know you're smarter than you look but you were in denial right? The rest is up to you."

Bokuto swore Kuroo was a mind reader or some kind of genius. Probably both. After speaking with him for several more minutes he hung up and fell onto his bed. He flicked through pictures on his phone, most of them selfies with Akaashi. It was love after all. He was deeply in love with the setter. Akaashi had both the looks and the brains which were winners in Bokuto's books. He couldn't exactly put into words how and why Akaashi would make his head spin and his heart pound. What was he going to do now? Was he going to keep his feelings to himself?

No freakin way.

"Akaaaaaaassshiii! You've heard about the new movie that came out just yesterday right? I think we should go see it!"

This was said to the setter first thing in the morning when they had met at school. There was a silence between them that seemed to last longer than Bokuto was expecting before Akaashi picked up his school bag.

"I'm sorry Bokuto-san, but I already have plans for this afternoon. Maybe you can bring someone else with you?"

The second attempt to confess his love for Akaashi at lunchtime several days later. Bokuto had been working on a lunch which concerned of Akaashi's favourite food with the words "I love you" on it. During their lunch break that day, Bokuto eagerly handed over the tray.

"Hey hey hey! You're gonna love what I made for you Akaashi! Go on, eat up!"

Akaashi looked curiously at the home-made lunch and then to Bokuto, who was looking at him with a large smile on his face. 

"I u? What is that supposed to mean Bokuto-san? Your cooking is good though so thank you."

Bokuto watched Akaashi eating the home-made lunch with God smacked eyes. He sighed dramatically before going to eat his own lunch. No matter what he tried his feelings weren't getting across to the other. If his attempts continued to fail Bokuto would end up going into his emo mode, permanently.  
There was only one way. One way he could get his feelings across to Akaashi, and that was by using the very thing that brought them together in the first place.

"Akkkkaaaashiiii! Thanks for agreeing to toss for me!"

"No problem Bokuto-san. Since training isn't on today and I have no plans practice seems like the best option. I'll toss for you all you want so let's get started."

Bokuto grinned widely at Akaashi's words before getting into position. Everything was how it usually would be when the setter would serve ball after ball for Bokuto. Akaashi was looking at the volleyball he was holding which displayed a letter on it.

I

"I?"

What was the meaning of that? Was it actually supposed to be the number one? That seemed more likely. Why would the letter I be written in permanent marker onto a volleyball? Not wanting to make Bokuto impatient he tossed the ball to him. He sighed his head before picking up the volleyball, one after the other. Each volleyball had something written on it.

"Love."

"You."

"Akaashi."

"I love you Akaashi?"

Akaashi's eyes widened in surprise as he threw the volleyball with his name on it over to Bokuto, who screamed and called for another. He looked at the few remaining volleyballs and wondered if there were more messages. Was this his way of confessing to him? Words on volleyballs?

It would be something Bokuto would do. He knew him too well. He couldn't deny how sweet he would the captain's effort. As he took up the last volleyball he read the final message.

"By the way, I hope you know who this is. Wouldn't it funny if you didn't. Heh. You know who this is right?! Hoot hoot."

Bokuto turned around to face Akaashi as he began wondering why he was taking a long amount of time to throw him the ball. A small dash of red was on the setters face as he smiled over to the third year. He placed the ball down and slowly walked over to Bokuto.

"I would like to hear it from the person himself. Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto looked at Akaashi with slightly widened eyes. His own cheeks began to show a faint blush as he wrapped his arms around Akaashi's waist and gave his grin that would appear after every spike, after every win. But now it seemed different as if it were just for him. Just for Akaashi.

"Oho? So you finally know the truth. I've worked so hard to try and tell you how I feel. In the end, since I met you because of volleyball I thought I would use volleyballs to express my love for you. So? Were you impressed? Wasn't it a smart method? What did you think Akaashi?"

"So that's what you were trying to do? I was wondering why you were putting so much effort into those things. I'm glad this wasn't as dramatic as you can be."

A chuckle escaped Bokuto's mouth which was actually a nervous one. Luckily this had worked or Bokuto would've used his last plan to finally pull through his feelings to Akaashi which was dramatic as dramatic could get. 

"That was a sweet way of conveying your feelings Bokuto. I'm lucky I have someone like you falling in love with me. I like you to."

He smiled up to the captain who was beginning to blush brightly. Akaashi's own cheeks were beginning to turn red as Bokuto placed his hands on his cheeks and drew him in for a kiss. A sweet, passionate kiss. He didn't have enough time to savour the feeling as his new boyfriend drew away with a grin on his face.

"Hey hey hey. Now you're mine Akaashi."

"You couldn't be more right Bokuto-san. I'm only yours."

**Author's Note:**

> this was something I wrote a long time ago on my phone and I think it'd be better up on here and it helped me free up some storage too
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't written anything since now. I have loads of ideas and stories started, I just haven't been able to write and I also have college. I hope to have something up sometime.


End file.
